minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Bedrock Wiki:Defunct/Rights Nominations
Remember to sign your comment! FloatingAxeHead for EditProtected Floatingaxehead has been a great contributor to the wiki. Though he has only been here for a month, he has shown a great level of maturity and intelligence and has undertaken several small yet tasking projects such as fixing grammar and capitalisation. I feel they will make a wonderful EditProtected user. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 15:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Support *'Support' Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 15:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Support' 707Mithrandir (Talk) 16:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) * : I have seen him on the RC, and he seems like a good editor. Kinda like me. -- Mrdave921 Talk Sandbox 17:09, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Support' Pigman0439: Floatingaxehead has been very responsible with their edits and I feel they are ready for such a position. *Support: He seems resposible, hard-working, and excellent with editing on this Wiki. I vote yes. Ultramarine192 *'Support': He is a very good editor, fixing many grammatical errors on the wiki. Viperinelight50(Contact Me) 07:29, June 12, 2016 (UTC) *'Support': Floatingaxe has been hardworking and has been able to make good decisions while editing. I believe that they are ready for this for this position. Mica Smash *'Support': I know this may be just because he is my brother that I support him, but I give him alot of credit. After I first invited him to the wiki, I initially thought my brother got carried away with the task of editing. I was surprised to see how dedicated he is to keeping the wiki grammatically correct and consistent. The fact that he identified and brought to the attention of the admin a single spelling issue that affected the same word on numerous pages blew my mind! - CubicQuazar [talk] Oppose * * * Neutral *He hasn't been here too long. I don't think he's ready yet. Maybe in a couple of months he might be ready. XxMarioLover23xX *I agree with MarioLover. I'm not sure he is in a full knowledge of the way the Wiki works (I could be wrong) -FluffyTheManDog *I have not observed FloatingAxeHead on the wiki for long enough (or well enough for that matter) to place myself into Support or Oppose. However, at a quick glance over their contributions, they seem like a responsible and deserving editor. Dakota (talk) Admin 19:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Discussion 'Note: @'MarioLover, I don't see your point in opposing FloatingAxeHead. He may not have been here for long, but he has displayed qualities worthy of a nomination. Opposing simply on grounds of not having been here too long is not a valid reason. The criteria does not state anything about how many months a user has to be on the wiki. I hope there are no personal reasons involved. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 06:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I know no one has asked about this, but just because this might be seen as an issue: As Stevo's brother, I think his nomination is great. I will NOT be jealous that my twin brother will have a special right to something and not me. I am ok remaining a typical editor on this wiki. However, I take note that Stevo is no typical editor. His work ethic is much greater than mine, so I am honestly not all too surprised he is nominated for something. Congrats, broski!-CubicQuazar (talk) 19:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC)